


Sweet Escape

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Bucky Barnes Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier(movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, PDA, Rain, Red Roses, Strangers, Surprise Kissing, kissing in rain, kissing strangers, kissing to avoid getting caught, kissing under umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: In life or death situation, Bucky finds sweet escape…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first writing of 2020!!! 🥳😊 Hope everyone is having a great start of the new year…🤗💖😘
> 
> This is for,  
> @buckybarnesbingo/Fluffathon [Prompts: “Rain, Red, and Roses” ]

“What’s your status, Barnes?” Sam spoke in his coms

Bucky walks faster in a busy street, trying to lose two guys on his tail. Rain has started falling heavily in mere minutes, which will obscure his enemies’ vision but so will his. He tries to lose himself in the crowded street.

“They’re still on me, maybe 20ft behind” he replied

“Get out of there asap, waiting at evac point” Sam ordered

“What do you think I’m trying to do? Captain!” Bucky asked

He was trying his hardest looking for distraction anything to divert his tail.

_Nothing big._

_Hide in plain sight._

There were a lot of shops, but they were full of people standing in front taking shelter from the rain.

Several people were carrying umbrellas but even in sea of people, his appearance will fail to shield him, even if he hunched.

_Nothing big._

_Hind in plain sight._

_Something simple._

_His training resonated in his head again._

_Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable._ Steve’s words echoed in his mind when his friend narrated his and Nat’s escape from hydra agents in ‘no escape’ situation.

He had taught Natasha well, back in the day they would never let go of such opportunities.

_Somethings never go away._

An idea formed in his head just in time something caught his eye, he plucked bouquet of roses from the stand on the footpath, knowing the owner must have taken shelter under one of the shop’s ridge.

He will find a way to give him money later, walking faster avoiding bumping into anyone as he neared his target.

✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪

You stepped out of the shop shifting bags in you one-hand opening your red umbrella with other, making way home.

Rain was falling steadily, slowing everyone’s pace, as they clutch their coats and belongings near trying to shield themselves from rain.

As you mixed into the crowd, unaware that someone was making their way towards you.

✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪

Bucky kept his head down and shoulders still hunched as he progressed towards the ‘red umbrella’.

He sincerely hoped that whoever was under it won’t be too dramatic and punch him for, what he was about to do.

He contemplated before reaching out and tapping on your shoulder, but it was the only option he could see other than getting caught.

Evac vehicle was making its way towards him but it was still far away and the guys tailing him were closing the distance.

Although, he was not sure how to approach he hoped the person would be sensible and will have an ounce of presence of mind.

✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪

Someone tapped on your shoulder and before you knew you were turned on the side and the person was gripping your shoulders. 

You were about to protest but the person spoke first & your words caught in your throat, you continued to gaze into the ocean blues.

“Sorry to do this but I need your help ma’am” your intruder spoke in one breath

“Need you to pretend for just a couple of minutes, like I’m your boyfriend” holding a bouquet of red roses in front of you, not knowing if he was able to get through you.

You were about to say something when he pulled you closer, pressing himself into the building's wall behind, to avoid holding up the passersby.

Bucky tilted your umbrella to hide his face, as still no words came out of your mouth.

Before either of you could react, you heard a couple of voices.

“Believe we lost him?” one guy asked

“He couldn’t have gone far, look around you” second one ordered

As if some bulb switched on in your head you caught up to the situation as you leaned closer to the stranger who looked fearful,

“OMG honey these are beautiful, you know how much I love red roses” you placed your hand on either side of his face pulling him closer.

Catching up to your clue, Bucky shifted closer to you, looking into your eyes for hesitation.

You just pulled him closer and your lips met, his were colder than you anticipated but none the less you continued.

After the initial shock wavered Bucky pulled you to him with one hand around your waist and another tangled into your hair, he angled your face as he could keep eye on passersby.

You pressed yourself into him, as you were still juggling your bags and umbrella but the stranger was doing pretty good job in keeping you in place and kissing you that you were not bothered by the awkward position.

As he continued to kiss your warm soft lips, Bucky started to lose himself into it. It had been really long since he has had such intimacy with someone and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this.

Maybe because it was life and death situation or maybe because it was such a romantic setting, falling rain, under the umbrella, just for a second he wanted to pretend that he was kissing the love of his life.

As you were lost in the kiss, you heard the same two voices, and Bucky’s hold on your waist tightened

“Maybe he had partner, who picked him up,” one of them said

“Yeah, maybe” second one said “Let’s go back on the same route to check if we can trace him”

Hearing the departure, Bucky broke the kiss, resting his forehead on yours. Both of you panting, as your breaths become one.

“Wow” praise escaped through Bucky’s lips.

“Yeah, wow” you agreed

“I’m so sorry doll” Bucky apologized his face twisting in genuine regret

“Don’t worry about it” you assured “I always dreamt of being kissed in the rain by love of my life”

Bucky chuckled as you winked at him, “Half of it came true, tonight”

“Barnes, you are clear” he heard Sam’s order in his ear

“Damn, next time I want to kiss the girl,” Clint said from behind

Bucky just groaned, stepping away from you.

“Gotta go doll, thanks once again for saving my life,” Bucky said caressing your cheeks with his gloved hands

Disappointment clear in your face but, you reminded yourself that this was a stranger, after all, he could be a bad guy too. For all, you could know you might have become an accessory in some crime. You truly hoped it wasn’t the case.

You just nodded in agreement, as he put some distance between the two of you and you missed the warmth. Now that rain was almost stopped you could see his handsome face clearly.

He gave you a gentle smile, kissing your cheek with now warm lips.

Before you could say anything, he turned you so your back was pressed to the wall. He tucked the bouquet of roses in one of your bags & made his way to the waiting vehicle, which sped away before you fully recovered from what’s just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you enjoy my writing. is it any good/bad? Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
